Aatrox/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Skórki= | 5:Cena = | 5:Data = 2019-01-10 | 5:Niedostępna = | 6:Skórka = Zwycięski Aatrox | 6:Obraz = | 6:SID = 4 | 6:Opis = Nagroda za Sezon 2019 | 6:Kolor = yellow | 6:Cena = | 6:Data = 2019-11-20 | 6:Niedostępna = }} |-| Wygląd w grze= Aatrox Screenshots.jpg|Klasyczny Aatrox Aatrox Justicar Screenshots.jpg|Aatrox Sędzia Aatrox Garen Quinn Bilgewater Bounty Hunters Screenshots.jpg|Morski Łowca Aatrox Ciekawostki Ogólne *Natura miecza ma pewne podobieństwa do Soul Reavera z serii Legacy of Kain. Oba wydają się być "żyjącą bronią", która może konsumować siły życiowe swoich władców i wysysać je z wrogów. **Dodatkowo, efekt dźwiękowy przy jego umiejętności przypomina dźwięk robiony przez formę Spirit Reaver Soul Reaver'a. **Może to być również odniesienie do czarnego runicznego miecza Elryka z Melnibone autorstwa Michaela Moorcocka, Stormbringera, który posiadał takie same właściwości i zdolności. * jest piątym bohaterem, który używa swojego zdrowia do korzystania z umiejętności. Pozostała czwórka to: , , i . *Jest 15. bohaterem, który może zwiększyć zasięg ataku. Jego ataki wciąż pozostają atakami wręcz. *Po osiągnięciu pewnej wartości szybkości, animacja ruchu pokazuje go szybującego zamiast biegnącego. *Kiedy używa swej umiejętności specjalnej, możesz to słabo usłyszeć, bez względu na to, gdzie się znajduje twoja postać na mapie. **Dodatkowo, można usłyszeć słabe głosy, mówiące w niemożliwym do odróżnienia języku, kiedy jest aktywna. ***Jak się okazało, owe głosy są puszczonymi od tyłu kilkoma kwestiami . Można posłuchać tego tutaj . * jest trzecim bohaterem o mrocznych motywach ze skórką o świetlistej kolorystyce. Pierwszy był , a druga . **Z tej trójki, tylko nie pochodzi z Ionii. *Podczas wskrzeszania ze swojej , animacje takie jak taniec wciąż działają. * jest leworęczny. Design i produkcja *Został zaprojektowany przez Classicka. *Tworzono go wokół motywu "ryzykownego obrońcy kradnącego życie". *Głos w polskiej wersji podkłada Tomasz Marzecki, który dubbingował m.in. Xardasa z sagi Gothic. *Imię pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa atrox, co oznacza straszny, okropny czy okrutny. **Dodatkowo atrox oznacza również ciemność, która być może jest czynnikiem wpływającym na nazewnictwo jego rasy Darkinów (tłum. Mroczni). ***Inną możliwością jest, że nazwa Darkinów pochodzi od zestawienia słów Dark Kin (Mroczny Ród), co podkreślałoby ich demoniczną naturę. **Angielskie słowo zbrodnia (atrocity) pochodzi od słowa atrox. *Inspiracja do stworzenia i jego styl chodzenia pochodzi od Balroga i Saurona z Władcy Pierścieni, gdyż jeden z designerów Riotu – Ohmikegoodness – pracował wcześniej nad jedną grą video z tej sagi. **Jest również uderzająco podobny do bohatera mangi Devilman. *Wrogowie uderzeni pozostawiają ślady krwi od siebie do niego, które są szybko absorbowane. Jest tak, ponieważ kiedy był we wczesnym stadium rozwoju na PBE, mógł otrzymywać większą bazową szybkość ataku, opierającą się na ilości wrogów, których dotknęła jego . Po jego ujawnieniu nigdy nie zostało to zmienione i działa w ten sposób do dziś. **Od patcha 5.6 za każdego wrogiego bohatera uderzonego , wypełni się o 20% maksymalnej wartości, czyniąc umiejętność wizualnie bardziej odpowiadającą efektowi. Historia *Na niewykorzystanej w kliencie wersji portretu można dostrzec cień przypominający , ale jest pomiędzy nimi sporo różnic. Najprawdopodobniej może to być jeden z czwórki pozostałych Darkinów. Cień ten jest widoczny również na oficjalnej stronie bohatera. **Również na starszej wersji klasycznego portretu można dostrzec tajemniczy cień, który może być kolejnym nieujawnionym Darkinem. *Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry autorstwa , swoim stylem i wykonaniem jest bardzo podobna do Wyprawy do Freljordu autorstwa . *Historia mogła powstać na podstawie historii Aresa – boga wojny z mitologii greckiej. **Jest on jednym z pięciu obecnie żyjących Darkinów – starożytnej rasy. Jest w tym momencie jedynym znanym, jednak trójka z całej piątki ma określoną historię, a pozostali mają nieznany status. ***Są pewne teorie, że również może być Darkinem. Jest to głównie umotywowane faktem, że także posiada żyjącą broń i głos podobny do głosu . W przeciwieństwie jednak do , był on człowiekiem, którego opętało starożytne zło, a nie przedwieczną istotą, co prawdopodobnie obala owe teorie. Niektórzy przypuszczają jednak, że Darkinem mogło być to, co zamieszkało w jego ciele, a co wcześniej znajdywało się w Siedlisku Pallas. *Wydaje się, że określa wojnę jako formę sztuki a jego cytaty zawierają takie słowa jak arcydzieło i elegancka i inne powiązane ze sztuką terminy. * (lub inny Darkin) walczył niemalże dla każdej frakcji, w wyniku czego wszyscy uwiecznili go w jakiś sposób w swojej sztuce. Cytaty *Cytat : "Niech się buntują, gdy światło się mroczy." to bezpośrednie nawiązanie do wiersza Dylana Thomasa pt. Nie wchodź łagodnie do tej dobrej nocy. *Kwestia: "Wiem, co kryje się w sercach ludzkich." odnosi się do postaci Cienia stworzonego przez Waltera B. Gibsona – "Kto wie, jakie zło czai się w sercach ludzkich? Cień wie...". *Cytat: "Pokój jest największym kłamstwem." być może ma odniesienie do The Sith Code'a z uniwersum Star Wars – "Pokój jest kłamstwem, jest tylko pasją...". *Cytat: "Nawet ci, którzy nic nie mają, mogą oddać swoje życie." jest prawdopodobnym nawiązaniem do podobnej linii w Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War. *Cytat: "Ból przemija, zwycięstwo jest wieczne." (angielskie: "Pain is temporary, victory is forever") jest odniesieniem do inspirujących cytatów używanych w sporcie ("Pain is temporary, pride is forever"). * ma specjalny cytat dla dotyczący jego wpływu do egzystencję Króla Freljordu: " , moje największe dzieło." i pojawia się, kiedy spotka po raz pierwszy z drużyny przeciwnej. *Większość jego prowokacji jest odniesieniem do powszechnego wyrażenia: "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain" (Albo umrzesz jako bohater, albo będziesz żył wystarczająco długo, aby stać się złoczyńcą). Skórki * **Jest to skórka, która przedstawia jego alternatywną drogę, w której ludzie opowiadają o nim, jak zostali przez niego ocaleni. **Podczas animacji powrotu spogląda w górę i powoli wznosi się do nieba. **Swoim wyglądem bardzo przypomina Emperatora Mateusa z sagi Final Fantasy II lub do Angelo Credo z gry Devil May Cry 4. **Dzieli temat z . * **Nawiązuje do filmu Pacific Rim. **Na portrecie trzyma swoje ostrze w prawej dłoni, ale w grze jest leworęczny. **W trakcie animacji , bohater transformuje się w odrzutowiec, podobnie jak Thundercracker bądź Starscream z uniwersum Transformersów. **W jego tle można zobaczyć – prawdopodobnego stwórcę robota. **Dzieli temat wraz z , , , i . ** Został opisany przez jako Prototyp 13., co jest prawdopodobnie odniesieniem do Neon Genesis Ewangelii Series. * **Został wydany w czasie wydarzenia Bilgewater. **Jego wygląd został zaczerpnięty od rekinów młotów. **Skórka ta może przedstawiać go jako Vastaja. **Przypomina Maccusa z sagi Piraci z Karaibów, który należał do załogi Davy'ego Jonesa. **Dzieli temat z , i (jako załoga zbuntowanej floty rzezi). ***Początkowo dzielił ten motyw tylko z i , jednak po dwóch miesiącach portret skórki został zaktualizowany o . Relacje *Ciemny zarys postaci w historii to właśnie , który posiadał nieziemskie uzbrojenie i posługiwał się tajemniczą magią powodującą żądzę krwi u ludzi.Popierają to jego cytaty i freljordzki sztylet zrobiony z ludzkiej kości, który został odnaleziony przez w Starożytnej tajemnicy Runeterry * lub inny Darkin walczył dla niemal każdej frakcji bądź narodu. Był wysławiany, a także przedstawiany jako wielki bohater. Są na to dowody, ponieważ wykonywano statuetki, malowano go w oknach lub umieszczano jego twarz na urnach, ukazując go również jako bóstwo. * może być wrogiem , ponieważ uczestniczył w wielu krwawych bitwach, w które mógł interweniować, lecz nie mógł zrobić niczego. *Historycznie, wojna pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi frakcjami, w którą był zaangażowany, odbyła się w lesie, na którym znajduje się Rift. Był on również miejscem wielu bitew pomiędzy Protektoratem (herb Jelenia) i Magokratami (herb Sowy), dwoma stronami przywoływaczy, którzy szukali sposobu na wykorzystanie naturalnej magicznej energii tego terenu dla swego własnego użytku. **Wojny pomiędzy frakcjami były później również znane jako Wojny Run. Filmy left cs:Aatrox/Galerie de:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia en:Aatrox/Trivia es:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia fr:Aatrox/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Атрокс/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów